The War Of DawnClan.
ALLEGIANCES DAWNCLAN LEADER: SUNSTAR- White she-cat with pale ginger paws. DEPUTY: BIRCHSTRIPE- Light grey tabby tom with green eyes MEDICINE CAT: OAKLEAF- Red-brown tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes WARRIORS GORSEHEART- Dark brown tom APPRENTICE, THRUSHPAW- Sandy-brown she-cat with pale grey stripes down her back ROSETHORN- Cream-red she-cat BADGERCLAW- Black tom with white stripes APPRENTICE, DOGPAW- Shaggy brown tom REDSKY- Beautiful red she-cat with green eyes APPRENTICE, WOLFPAW- sleek silver-grey she-cat with amber eyes DAPPLESTREAM-/ pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a silver stripe down her back OTTERNOSE- sleek brown tabby tom APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW- White tom with green eyes GINGERTAIL- fluffy white she-cat with a ginger tail APPRENTICE, SCATTERPAW- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes SNOWHEART- Grey tom with a white chest and flecks down back COYOTESCAR- Pale sandy-brown tom with a scar along his face and eye SHADESTORM- Black and grey tom APPRENTICE, SPOTTEDPAW- brown and ginger spotted tom BATWING- Scrawny black tom BRACKENSHADOW- Light brown she-cat with a black underbelly and paws FLAMEFUR- ginger tom with blue eyes ICESTORM- white she-cat SPARROWDAPPLE- White she-cat with brown tabby patches BRANCHCLAW- Brown tom LEAFCLAW- black tom QUEENS SANDFLOWER- Sandy brown she-cat KITS- Hawkkit- brown she-cat, Raggedkit- russet tabby tom, and Mothkit- Golden and white she-cat FERNHEART- Grey tabby she-cat, mother to Birdkit- ginger she-kit, and Emberkit- grey tom with ginger feet More allegiances coming soon, just want to get to the story :) Chapter 1 Birchstripe dashed out of the medicine cat den. He had been in there after Oakleaf had desperately whispered at him and he had followed her into the medicine cats den. That had been at sunrise. It was now sun-high. Rosethorn called out to him, "How's Sunstar? Is she okay?" The leader had caught Greencough and was terribly sick. Birchstripe said nothing, just climbed up to the BoulderLedge. "Cats of DawnClan!" He yowled, loud enough for us all to hear. "Sunstar is-" I didn't need to hear it to know what was coming next. "- dead!" A handful of cats gasped, but most of us stayed silent. Sunstar had been old and frail, being on her last life, and we had all knew that her time to join StarClan would be soon. Birchstripe continued. "That means that it is time for me to visit the Moonrock and receive my nine lives." In the crowd, one cat muttered something. Birchstripe lifted his head. "What was that, Badgerclaw?" Badgerclaw lifted his black-and-white striped head. "I was saying," he said coldly, "that I'' would be a better leader than you!" This time, we all gasped. ''I always knew that Badgerclaw was arrogant, but not so much as to question the leadership of DawnClan! Birchstripe looked down at Badgerclaw. "Well, than what will we do? The Warrior Code says that if the leader dies, the deputy takes his place." Badgerclaw growled. "The Warrior Code didn't say anything about if a cat thought that they could be a better leader." Birchstripe's tail was lashing furiously. "Then what do we do?" Badgerclaw lowered his voice so that I had to strain to hear what he said. "We fight." Chapter Two Birchstripe growled at Badgerclaw. "Fight? Why should we fight. If we both die in battle, then who will lead DawnClan then?" Badgerclaw sneered at Birchstripe. "Too scared of fighting me, Birchstripe?" Birchstripe's fur bristled, making him look twice as large. He leaped down from the Dawnrock, landing in front of Badgerclaw, and muttered something to him. I was scared. What if both of them die? Will they really fight? And we're just going to watch them fight to the death? Birchstripe and Badgerclaw were whispering to each other. Birchstripe growled something to Badgerclaw, and Badgerclaw snorted a reply. Badgerclaw raised his voice so everyone could hear him. "I'm sure that at least a few cats want me as their leader." When he said that, Shadestorm, Coyotescar, Rosethorn, Gorseheart, my mentor, Spottedpaw, and Dogpaw stepped over to him. "What, so we're all going to a full-scale war over a stupid leadership? Why should we? In the end, we'll probably have no leader because they both killed each other." Scatterpaw, a tortoise-shell apprentice, muttered to me. I sighed. "Well, maybe those cats," I pointed my tail in the direction of the cats who were following Badgerclaw. "Maybe they want to fight." Scatterpaw looked at me, then at Badgerclaw's followers. "I don't know,Thrushpaw. Brackenshadow is a nice cat, remember?" I nodded. Brackenshadow was a gentle cat, never raised her voice. "Maybe they don't want battle. Maybe they just think that Badgerclaw is a better leader." I pointed out. "Well, if it comes to a war, I'm not fighting Brackenshadow. I'll just attack Spottedpaw. I couldn't fight him before, but now-" A different cat cut her off "Yes Scatterpaw, we all know how much you hate Spottedpaw, you tell us every day." It was Whitepaw, who had walked over to here our conversation. He raised his voice to make it sound more like Scatterpaws. "Did you know that I hate Spottedpaw? Ever since he... bla bla bla bla." Scatterpaw rolled her eyes. "Well-" I interrupted her. "Shhhh! I want to hear what they'll say!" The cats that were following Badgerclaw lined up behind him. I lined up behind Birchstripe with the other cats. Scatterpaw was on my right, and a warrior called Batwing was at my left. Birchstripe let out a battle cry and we all charged into battle... Against each other. Chapter 3 Badgerclaw leaped at Birchstripe as the other cats on both sides attacked each other. Dogpaw leaped at me with his claws unsheathed as he slashed at my shoulder. I yowled in pain and fury as I swiftly dodged to the side. I hissed at him as I lunged at his shoulder, sinking my teeth in until he screeched in pain. He threw me off and I fell on my back. He pinned me down and raked his hind paws on my stomach. "Help!!" I screeched. Dogpaw snarled at me and slashed his paw at my face. I felt blood trickle down from the scratch he had made above my eye. I lashed a paw out at him desperately, and I faintly heard him yowl. He leaped off of me and dashed away. I shook the blood from my face and took a look around. Every cat was fighting against each other. As I was watching Birchstripe battle Badgerclaw, someone knocked me over and clawed at my face. I yowled in pain and slashed out at him. I noticed who it was. Gorseheart. My mentor. I couldn't fight him! But before I could run off, he tackled me and clawed at my ear. I felt the blood trickle down from where he tore my ear. I growled and bit down hard on his paw. He screeched in pain and got off of me, shaking his paw where I bit it. TBC